A Trip to Destiny Islands
by Yunagirl07
Summary: There's a door in the alleyway, what happens when it opens and the Yugioh characters end up on an island and meet three teens called, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Story is better than the discription sounds.
1. The Door

**Okay, well I thought about doing a Yu-Gi-Oh and a Kingdom Hearts crossover. I know I couldn't do this alone so I got my friend RogerPWNSNoobs to help me with this. He'll probably start helping me in chapter two.**

**I would really appreciate it if someone could message me or add in the review what a good title would be or if you like the title now. We couldn't think of a good title so we settled for A Trip to Destiny Islands…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Yu-Gi-Oh**

Chapter One: The Door

Yuugi and Yami were walking in the town of Domino. It was a cool summer night, and they just got done eating at their favorite restaurant. Since grandpa died, the two boys have eaten out a lot considering they weren't the _best _cookers around.

The two boys still missed grandpa greatly, but they knew they had to move on and couldn't be depressed forever. They comforted each other when ever they needed it, and made sure when the other needed to talk, that they were there listening.

Yuugi hated the same routine over and over; waking up, going to school, doing homework, going to dinner, than walking back home to sleep. He wanted something interesting to happen.

Just then, Yuugi noticed something in the back alley. He saw a door that was…glowing? The short teen stopped in his tracks. That really _was _unusual. Yami stopped a few steps ahead of the boy when he noticed that Yuugi wasn't next to him anymore.

"Yuugi, what are you looking at?" Yami asked curiously. He walked to Yuugi's side and stared in bewilderment when he saw the same door just standing there in the alleyway.

This door was not a normal door though. No ordinary door could stand up by itself. A regular door would need to lean against something, but his door was just…there…in the middle of the alleyway.

Yuugi looked like he was possessed. He started walking toward the alleyway when Yami grabbed the boy's tight black tank top. There was no way he would let his Aibou walk over to something like that. This door seemed like it was…evil. No, not evil. It seemed like this door shouldn't belong in this world.

"Yuugi, this door is not right. I don't want you going near it." The ex pharaoh spoke firmly, staring fiercely into said boy's purple eyes. He didn't know how to explain to Yuugi that he thought this door should not belong here; especially in this alleyway.

Yuugi, glancing at said door once more nodded to his best friend and reluctantly looked away from the mysterious door.

* * *

"Hey Yug," Jou greeted his best friend. The regular group was standing in the back of the classroom; Anzu, Honda, Jou, Ryou, Anzu, and Otogi.

Yami was in a different class with Bakura, Marik, and Malik. Yuugi felt bad that Yami had to spend his time in a classroom with two yamis and one hikari that hated him.

Yuugi greeted all his friends. He was still thinking about the mysterious door the night before. He was still fighting with himself whether to tell his friends about this or not. Then, he shrugged to himself, thinking why not?

"You guys," Yuugi whispered. "Yami and I were walking home from dinner, and then, we saw this door-it was weird-" Yuugi was interrupted by the teacher telling everyone to sit down in their sits. With a sigh, the hikari walked over to his desk and sat down.

After school was out Yuugi met up with the group outside. Malik, Marik, Bakura, Yami, and Kaiba were also there.

"You're just stupid tart; you should have never been a pharaoh!" Bakura yelled at Yami.

As much as Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Malik hated each other, they never used physical violence; well not when Yuugi was around anyways.

As for Kaiba, he tagged along once in a while when ever he was free and wanted to spend time with Jou. He was still a jack ass, but Yuugi still didn't mind if he hung out with them.

Everyone greeted Yuugi as they saw him.

"Hey Yuugi, what were you saying about some door in first period?" Ryou asked. Thank Ra someone was interested.

Yuugi looked at Yami who was now done fighting with Bakura and was looking at Yuugi with a weird expression.

"Oh, well…" Yuugi gulped. Now that he had time to talk about it, he was a little nervous to talk about it with everyone's attention on him. "Yami and I were walking home from dinner, and we saw this door…it was glowing and just standing in the middle of the alleyway. Like…it wasn't leaning up against anything-"

"The door was not normal." Yami interrupted. Now all eyes were on him. "I felt like that door shouldn't be in this world. I feel something big will happen if that door is opened."

"You guys are bakas. There's no way a door can stand up on its own." Kaiba sneered. Jou jabbed an elbow into the CEO's ribs. He did this often whenever Kaiba was being a jerk. Which was mostly all the time.

"But it was there," Yuugi replied.

"Then let's go see it." Bakura added. Yuugi looked over to the ex tomb robber to see an evil smirk plastered on his face. Marik and Malik had the same smirk also. They were interested and were planning on opening the door just so chaos would occur.

"…Alright." Yuugi _did _want to know what lay behind that door, and if it meant having the three psychos opening it, than he didn't mind one bit.

* * *

Yuugi's and Yami's eyes grew wide with disbelief. The door, it was-

"You guys are fuckin' liars. You just wanted the attention!" Marik barked.

Everyone stared at the two boys with questioning eyes.

The door was gone.

"Shut up! It was there last night. Yuugi and I know what we saw!"

"Then how come it isn't there?" Marik smirked when there was no reply.

There was no way Yami could answer that because he didn't even know the answer to that. He and Yuugi couldn't have both just imagined it…

The next night after dinner, Yuugi and Yami walked quietly. They were both very anxious.

They wondered what would happen if the door was there again. Would it be the same as last night, or would something different happen? Well, they would find out soon enough.

Yugi gasped when he saw the door yet again. It was just as mysterious as before. But why was it there tonight and not after school?

Yami thought that maybe only he and Yuugi could see it, but it wouldn't explain why they couldn't see it earlier just like everyone else.

Again, Yuugi was ready to walk toward the door but Yami stopped him.

"I told you before, I didn't want you going near that thing," Yami spoke with a venomous tone.

"I'm sorry Yami, but it's like someone's calling me…" Yuugi trailed off. He didn't know how to describe this feeling, but he felt like there was a reason why he saw this door. Like it was meant to be opened…

The next day Yami and Yuugi told the others that they saw the door again last night. It seemed like everyone was reluctant to go again, but they were just as curious the day before.

When they got there…

"You're messed up in the head pharaoh, and so is your hikari!" Obviously this was Bakura speaking, well, more like yelling.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you tomb robber…" Yami growled.

_How can it not be there? _Yuugi asked Yami through the mind link. _We both saw it last night… _Yami could tell that Yuugi was upset.

_I know Aibou. I told you there was something weird about this door… _Yuugi didn't reply to Yami.

"Are you guys sure that you saw a door here? Maybe it was all in your minds." Ryou didn't want to sound mean, but this was the second time the two told him and the others about this, and yet again, there was no door…

"I saw it, I know I did…" Yuugi sadly replied to the British hikari.

* * *

"There it is again!" Yami was getting so frustrated.

The two boys saw the door again that night after dinner, and they didn't understand…until Yuugi gasped.

"Yami! I think this door only appears at night, that's why you and I can only see it, because it's dark when we walk past here!"

Yami's eyes widened with understand. "You're right Aibou!" Yami felt like an idiot for not figuring this out before. But now that they know this door appears at night, they decided what they would do.

* * *

"So we all will go to dinner together, and when we walk past the alleyway, the door should be there."

Yuugi and Yami decided to tell the others about the door only appearing at nighttime. They all agreed that they would meet at Yuugi's and Yami's house and walk to dinner together.

"This is so exciting!" Jou yelled with excitement.

"Stop your barking mutt." Kaiba smiled as his pup pouted.

Everyone parted their own ways. They were all so excited about tonight.

"Are we there yet?" Malik whined. "I'm tired of walking."

"Well maybe if the pharaoh knew how to drive…" Bakura trailed off. He loved making fun of Yami. He got such a pleasure when he pushed the right buttons.

"I don't see you driving, Bakura. So if I were-"

"Look!" Yuugi shouted, pointing to the door.

"You're hikari was right after all, it does only appear at night…" Marik spoke.

Everyone stood there speechless. Earlier today everyone was so excited and now…

"Let's open it!" Bakura shouted. Marik and Malik ran behind the ancient tomb thief who was heading for the door.

"No!" Everyone else screamed to the three psychos. Yuugi was the only one who was smirking, happy that the three didn't waste anytime at opening it.

Bakura placed a hand on the mysterious door and just like that…everything went white…

**Alright, there's chapter one! I think this is a great place to end chapter one. Hopefully there will be a good amount of reviews.**


	2. Another World?

**Okay, well…this story only got like…two or so reviews, and now I'm not sure that I want to continue this…but we will see what we can do. And my friend and I decided it would be best not to continue this together, so sorry if this fan fic doesn't get completed.**

**Chapter Two: Another World?**

"Huh?" Yuugi opened his eyes. He held a hand to his pounding head. The last thing he remembered was a bright white light.

After the tri colored haired boy processed where he was, he noticed that he was on a…island? He quickly jumped up. He was standing right along the line of the ocean. Yuugi also noticed he was wet; he must have fallen in or something? This…wasn't the town of Domino.

"Yami!?" _Where is he? _Yuugi wish he was never so curious about this…

"The door!" The teen looked around and could not find that same glowing door; maybe because it was…day? No, Yuugi knew that the door he saw before was gone.

"Yuugi!" Said boy turned to find Yami and the others. He ran up to them, glad that they were all safe.

"Where is this place?" Ryou asked. Everyone let their heads wander. They were all so confused.

"The last thing I remembered was these three bakas opening the door and then…" Yami trailed off.

"I don't think we're in the town of Domino anymore."

"No shit dice boy," Tristan spoke to Otogi. "Thanks for stating the obvious."

"Hey hey let's not fight. We need to figure out where we are…" Everyone agreed to look around and started walking near a waterfall. Everything was so…different.

Yuugi noticed a little opening on the left side of said waterfall and was going to say something to the others, but…

"Hey! Who are you?" Everyone turned to see a pale tall boy with white hair-he looked like he had some kind of attitude, another boy with spiky brown hair; this one looked like he was very friendly and a little goofy, and a girl with reddish long hair, she also looked friendly but a little more mature- walking toward them.

"Where'd you get your clothes?" Bakura snickered when the trio finally stopped in front of everyone. Everyone shot their eyes to the ancient tomb robber.

"Well I'm Ryou," The Britain greeted, ignoring Bakura's rude comment. "This is Yuugi, Yami, Honda, Jou, Kaiba, Otogi, Marik, Malik, Bakura, and-" Ryou stopped mid sentence. "Where's…Anzu?" Everyone looked around and could not find said girl.

"Oh who cares? I'm tired of her stupid friendship speeches all the time," spoke Malik. Marik and Bakura nodded, big grins plastered on their faces.

"Have you guys seen a girl with a freaky hairstyle and horrible clothing?" Honda asked urgently.

Kairi, Sora, and Riku looked at each other. They're faces were mixed with emotion of hurt and horror.

"…Where did you guys come from?" Sora asked. Everyone looked at the brown haired teen.

"A door," Yuugi stated. He wondered if this boy knew anything about it. "All we remember is a blinding white light after the door was opened, and waking up here…"

Sora couldn't believe it. There was no way anyone could wind up on a different world unless something terrible…

"You're friend must be in another world…" Riku trailed off.

"Does this mean…something bad is gonna happen again?" Kairi asked the two boys.

Everyone else besides the three looked confused. When Riku, Kairi, and Sora looked over to everyone, they told them all to follow them to the dock and they'd sit down and talk. Yuugi forgot all about the little opening he saw earlier.

* * *

"So, you're saying…" Yuugi trailed off.

"That I'm a key bearer, that's the only way to kill the shadows," Sora told. "We don't understand this though…you guys came threw a door. You shouldn't be in a different world unless something horrible is going to happen-"

"So the worlds are connected again," Riku added. "But it's weird that there are no heartless around-"

"And you're friend must have got separated from you guys after opening that door. She's in a different world," Kairi added.

"Man…and I thought all this key blade stuff was done with." Riku sighed.

Everyone sat quiet for a moment. Riku, Sora, and Kairi, were upset because they would have to fight heartless again. This will be their third time having to deal with the darkness, and now…

"You're a fuckin' retard! No one can use a fuckin' key to fight monsters!" Bakura blurted out of nowhere.

Riku shot up. "Oh yeah!? Don't tell me that crap, this has happened before!" Bakura and Riku were glaring daggers at each other as everyone sweat dropped.

_Bakura and this Riku guy out of all people… _Yuugi thought. _This can't be good. _

Yuugi was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed that Riku threw Bakura a wooden sword. They must have been arguing about something else while Yuugi was so wrapped up in his thoughts.

"The first person to become fatigued loses!" You could hear the venom in Riku's tone.

"Well get ready to lose your pride pretty boy," Bakura spoke with a hint of playfulness in his voice, an evil smirk already forming on his face. Marik and Malik wore the same smirk. Yuugi was just waiting for the three psycho's faces to stay like that considering they had those smirks so often.

"Come on guys, don't fight," Kairi whined. "We can all get along."

"Shut up!" Without warning Bakura leaped toward Riku, slashing the wooden sword at said boys shoulder. Riku went down with a thump and glared at the ancient tomb robber.

Bakura and Riku kept leaping, jumping, slashing, anything they could possibly do while everyone watched helplessly besides the other two psychos who were enjoying ever single minute of the fight.

After what seemed like hours the two boys were breathing heavily and kneeling on the sandy surface.

"I guess you both lost," Otogi stated.

"Shut up!" The two spoke fiercely, getting back up to charge at each other once again.

"This is gonna take longer than I thought…"

* * *

"Yugi!" Anzu screamed desperately. The girl was scared out of her mind. She woke up alone and could not find anything, all she saw was darkness.

"Where are you…?" The brown haired girl started to cry. She didn't want to be alone. She wanted her friends, she needed her friends.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Anzu looked around when she heard an evil voice, but couldn't find anyone. She didn't care who it was, she just wanted to be out of the darkness once and for all.

"Wh-who's there!?" She called nervously. "And what do you want!?"

An evil chuckle, "To help you of course, but you have to complete the tasks that I give you if you want to see your friends again." With that said, Anzu grabbed the hand that was reaching out to her, not even giving a thought as to how this mysterious voice knew anything about her friends.

* * *

"Finally!" Both Bakura and Riku finally collapsed.

"You…chea…ter…" Riku spoke breathlessly.

"You're…just mad….that I….won…" This came from Bakura.

"Well you both obviously lost," Honda stated. Everyone nodded their head to agree with Honda. "You both are exhausted and collapsed at the same time."

"Hey, it's getting late," Kairi stated. "We should be heding-" She cut herself off when she realized that the others had no place to go. "Uhm…"

"It's okay," Jou spoke. He knew what Kairi's concern was. "We'll manage; we can just hang out on the island."

"Oh no mutt, there's no way I'm staying on some filthy island with no-"

"You guys can stay at my house!" The spiky haired teen shouted with joy.

Everyone decided that they'd spilt up into groups and go to either Riku's or Sora's house. Considering their group was so big not all of them could spend the night at one person's house. Jou and Kaiba were obviously together and going to Sora's, Malik and Marik were also going.

"Why do I have to be stuck going to his house!?" Bakura shouted pointing at Riku.

Riku snorted. "Hey, you can stay on the island."

Bakura glared at his statement.

"Well, I guess we'd better be going."

Everyone rode in the little boats with Kairi, Riku, or Sora.

"We'll all meet back here tomorrow morning," Riku stated.

Bakura was going to say something, but decided against it. The tomb thief was pretty tired and didn't feel like getting into another fight with Riku. Riku was a strong opponent; not that he would admit this to anyone, especially the stupid white haired boy.

As they all split up, Bakura and Riku were glaring at each other the whole walk to Riku's house.

**Sorry if this sucked. I didn't know how else to get them to meet Sora, Riku, or Kairi. I don't know…hopefully this chapter wasn't disappointing… If anything seems a little odd, I'm sorry. I didn't read over anything and I was pretty tired when I was writing it. And I'm all out of ideas for the third chapter, so if you have any ideas don't hesitate to put it in a review or message me. I was actually planning on having Xemnas or the other organization members coming back…or Ansem, something like that…I don't know…**


End file.
